Truth and Reconciliation
:“The enemy has captured Captain Keyes, and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers, the ''Truth and Reconciliation.”''— Cortana The Truth and Reconciliation is a Covenant CCS-class battlecruiser. Overview & Background The Truth and Reconciliation was the Covenant Cruiser that held Captain Jacob Keyes prisoner during the events on Installation 04. Since Covenant often name their ships with different names that "personify" their religious significance, names for Covenant CCS-class ships include Truth and Reconciliation, Purity of Spirit and Sacred Promise. History Fall of Reach An element of the Fleet of Particular Justice, the Truth and Reconciliation was present at the Fall of Reach, as one of the hundreds of Covenant warships that assailed the UNSC fortress world. When the [[Pillar of Autumn|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] fled Reach, the Truth and Reconciliation pursued the Pillar of Autumn through Slipspace to its destination, Installation 04. Battle of Installation 04 When the Pillar of Autumn arrived at Installation 04, it was able to evade detection by the Covenant Fleet there, surreptitiously analyzing Installation 04. However, a Seraph stumbled upon the Pillar of Autumn by chance, and relayed its coordinates to the Covenant fleet, which engaged the Pillar of Autumn. Raid on the Truth and Reconciliation The next day, John-117 led a team of Marines on a mission to infiltrate the Truth and Reconciliation. Under the cover of night, the humans fought their way past the Covenant ground defenses and boarded the ship via its gravity lift. Upon entering the ship's gravity lift bay, the humans were ambushed by Covenant security forces. With the aid of John-117, the Marines successfully routed the hordes of Kig-Yar, Unggoy, T'vaoans, Jiralhanae, and Sangheili and proceeded into the vast, labyrinth-like corridors of the CCS-Battlecruiser's interior. They fought their way into a hanger bay, where they killed hordes of Covenant infantry, as well as a Hunter pair. They then made their way to the higher levels and into the Control Room. Keyes and the Flood After the Flood was discovered, the Covenant ordered all ships to abandon the Ring. Unfortunately, the Truth and Reconciliation was overwhelmed and disabled by the Flood before it could leave. Since the Flood learn from who they infect, the Covenant were terrified that the Flood would repair the ship, fly into space and infect the galaxy. The Covenant sent in a strike team to neutralize the Flood at least long enough for engineers to repair the vessel, then several more when the first group failed. A massive battle between Flood and Covenant crew and Special Operation forces ensued. During this fight, John-117 was sent in to find Captain Keyes and extract him, or failing that, retrieve the Captain's neural implants so the Pillar of Autumn's engines could be overloaded by utilizing the access codes found in the captain's implants. The Chief fought his way into the ship and into the control room, where Keyes was being "interrogated." Upon reaching Keyes, Cortana informed the Chief that there were no human life-signs left. The Chief then proceeded to forcefully remove the neural implants. Meanwhile, Covenant forces consisting of Spec Ops Sangheili and Unggoy were trying desperately to repel the Flood forces. The Chief managed to kill most of the hostiles and make his way to the hanger bay, where he stole a Banshee and was able to escape and fly to the Pillar of Autumn. In the fight, the Truth and Reconciliation's reactor was damaged, and according to Cortana it should have gone critical. Developer Information TBA Trivia * Unlike the Pillar of Autumn, the ship didn't receive any new areas or extensions in Halo SPV3. * When the Flood infested the Truth and Reconciliation, Flood liquid falls from the ceiling and floors and at some points, there is a green mist coming out from the air vents. This probably meant that Flood biomass had already grown into the walls and internal systems of the ship presumably taking control of onboard weapons but not extensively of the doors and the launch bays. Gallery TBA Category:The Covenant Category:Space Vehicles